I love You I think
by Mandie9017
Summary: I stink at summarys so please Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

Ello Friends! Ok this is a "you" story but I made "you" into someone else. This is "you" ~~~ Your name is Tammy Rose. Your about 5ft 2inches. You have brownish blonde hair about shoulder length. You have green-gray eyes and your 18 years old  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters pertaining to Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. However, I do own all original characters, plots, and dialogues within this story.  
  
You woke up and looked at the clock. Late for work again. Your boss was going to kill you! Not only were you late but also today was a busy day. The Pearl was supposed to be here. The Sea of Rum was the Captains favorite pub in Tortuga. You couldn't wait to see him again you thought he was the most handsome man you've ever seen. You dressed quickly and almost ran to work. You slipped behind the counter and began to work.  
  
You'd been working 2 ½ hours when you saw him come in. you watched him as he came up to the bar. 2 rums please you heard him say. You got him his rum and watched him as he went back to sit down. You only sot to watch him from afar. When it was time to go you were ready you hated being in pubs.  
  
When you were walking home you heard someone behind you, the man grabbed your wrist spun you around and kissed you. Then he started to pull you into an ally. Come give me some pleasurable company he slurred. He was obviously drunk. You would never EVER sell you body so you pulled out a dagger from your bodice and said ""You better get away from me or I'll shove this through your heart!"Oh a feisty one he cooed.  
  
Let go of me you yelled you would normally be able to take him out right away but he held you in an occurred position. I think you best let go of 'er, mate. Said a familiar voice. Now why would I do that said the man? I'll kill ye if you don't, savvy? You hear a sword being unsheathed. It was Capt'n Jack. The man pulls you closer so he is behind you. I WILL NOT BE YOUR SHEILD!!! You spin around and stab the dagger in the mans heart. The mans eyes go wide and he falls to the ground. You pull out your dagger, wipe it off on your dress and tuck it back in your bodice.  
  
You all right, luv you hear jack say. You're not really paying attention because you're staring at Jack. See something you like? He says that breaks you out of your trance and you blush. I'm fine you stammer. Thanks you finally say after a long silence. I got to get home you say. I'll walk you. WOW! You think Getting walked home by Captain Jack Sparrow!  
  
When you get to the door a boy runs out. Tammy! A man came here looking for you! The boy cries! Then he noticed Jack Wow! Capt'n Jack Sparrow! Tammy is always talking about you! She says you're the handsomest man around! You blush furiously you hope Jack doesn't notice. Well luv, I'm glad you think so highly of me. Capt'n Jack Can I join your crew? The boy interrupts. He is your brother James Turner. You and him had different fathers. His father was a pirate; yours was just a thief. How old are you boy? 14 sir. Can you fight? Pretty good sir. Can you sail? Yes sir my father was a pirate. I only met him once though. What is your name? James, James Turner. You may join my crew then.  
  
NO! No he can't you say Ma said I was to look after you and your not going on no pirate ship without me. As you say that you get hit in the head with something hard. As you slip into unconsionsous. You hear James say it was the man who was the man who was looking for her before.  
  
Do you like it yes no maybe please review! 


	2. chapter2

Ello Friends!  
  
Here is the second chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters pertaining to Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. However, I do own all original characters, plots, and dialogues within this story.  
  
You wake up to the swaying of a ship. As you look around you notice your in the captain's quarters. You wonder which ship your on and how you got there. Then you remember getting hit in the head with something. You see Capt'n Jack walk in. Yer up I see he says. You're on the Black Pearl. You said that your brother couldn't go on no Pirate ship without you. That's why you're here.  
  
Can you cook? No you answer, but I use to go on my best friends Dad's ship until he died. I guess I could help. Your really don't think you could but you don't want to let Jack down. You should see her fight though. You look up and see you brother in the doorway. How good is she? I'm good you say I can beat all the women in Tortuga and most men! Really? Jack says with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. How are you feeling?  
  
Fine you say even though you have a slight headache. Jack takes his sword out and then hands you another one. You start to fight. Soon you have him backing away form you towards the bed. He trips over the bed and you pin him down. He tires to get up but you have a good hold on him. You look at your brother and he is laughing, which makes you laugh. What Is So Bloody Funny? Jack asks  
  
Just then Gibbs comes through the door and sees Jack pinned down with a sword to his throat and smiles. Capt'n we've reached Port Royal. You let Jack up. How long was I out. A week, that man hit you pretty hard. We caught him though he's in the brig. You'll need a good Sword so you'll come ashore with me, you too James. Jack says. Come we must go.  
  
When you reached the Blacksmith's Jack tells James to Wait outside, You wonder why but don't question Jack. You follow him through the door. The Blacksmith turns around at the sound of the door opening. Jack! It is so good to see you! The Blacksmith says. Then he steps into the light. When you see him you almost faint. JACK! HE LOOKS JUST LIKE JAMES! Upon hearing the commotion James comes in. He sees the Blacksmith and almost whispers He looks like me. The blacksmith steps forward, James? Is that you?  
  
Thanks for reading please Review! 


End file.
